May We Meet Again
by DarkLuminescence
Summary: Lexa allows Clarke to trade places with Finn.


"He did it for me. _He did it for me…_" Clarke's voice broke. It was the first time she admitted it out loud. The first time she admitted it to herself. Finn may have been the one to fire those bullets, be she believed part of the blame landed on her as well. After all— had she shown up sooner, none of those people would be dead.

That is a lifetime of guilt, no one should have to live with.

"And you're willing to die for him?" Lexa's eyes bore into hers, and when Clarke peeled them away to look toward the boy she loved, she didn't even hesitate before nodding.

"Very well." The commander whispered, looking toward her guards and telling them in their language, to let the boy go.

Indra moved closer to object, but Lexa stopped her with one motion of her hand.

"The deal has been made. It is done."

Confusion swept over Finn's features as they untied him. So did relief and even when he was escorted away, toward where Raven and Bellamy stood, tears spilling down Raven's cheeks as she met him at the top of the hill, her arms wrapping tightly around him— none of them understood what was about to happen.

A smile graced Bellamy's features— Clarke had done it. She had saved Finn's life, like he always knew she could.

But that happiness, that smile, was short lived.

The second he noticed her being led toward where Finn had been awaiting his death, he took a hesitant step forward.

Abby moved toward the fence, having, moments ago, met her daughters gaze— young eyes filled with so much remorse, she had felt it in her bones. It had been a silent goodbye.

She began screaming for the guards, ordering them to shoot, to stop this at once— but no one dared move.

And when she finally tried to run to her baby, Kane grabbed hold of her with all of his strength.

"No! Please!" She begged.

That's when Bellamy broke into a run, Raven and Finn not far behind. He ran as fast as his legs would let him, and he kept on running until arms grabbed hold of his and held him back.

"Clarke!" Her name tore from his throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut as a waterfall of tears soaked her cheeks. Her mother's screams echoed across the camp, and the ground outside of it, mixed with Bellamy, and Finn and Raven's voices as they called out to her.

For a short, tiny, second, she was able to block them out, hearing only the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. She had felt fear throughout her time on Earth— more fear than a teenager should ever have to experience.

None of it compared to this moment.

Her eyes opened, as a man approached her and Lincoln's words were first thing that came to her mind. She knew what was coming.

She allowed herself one last glance towards the boy who had become her best friend, her literal knight in shining armour, a man changed for the better.

He might not know it now, but he'd get through this. He'd stay strong for their people. She believed in him.

Next she looked at Raven— the girl she had made a promise to. A promise she now knew she could keep. The one good thing that came from this.

The one good thing, who looked her in the eye with anger, and sadness and desperation, heartbroken that she decided to do this without even giving him the chance to say no.

Because he would have said no.

Because none of them wanted to live in a world where Clarke Griffin no longer existed.

It was the second, Clarke screamed in absolute agony, that stopped everyone's heart. Bellamy fought, against every single person who forced him to stay still, he fought, and swore, and screamed, until tears rolled silently down his face.

Abby ripped from Kane's hold, rushed passed anyone that tried to stop her and ran toward's Clarke, a small gun in her hand. When she reached Bellamy, Raven and Finn— she raised a shaking hand, and aimed the gun toward her daughter.

But it was Bellamy, who ended up taking the gun away from her.

Bellamy who pointed it towards Clarke's head.

It was when she nodded, and mouthed the word _please, _that he finally fired.

Her mother dropped to her knees, and weeped against the ground. Raven fell into Finn's arms and they cried together, Lexa stopping anyone from trying to hurt them.

"She is dead. The deal still remains." Is all she said.

The gun dropped from Bellamy's hand, and slowly he moved toward Clarke, her body limp, and still. He untied her, and for a moment he just sat there, holding her in his arms, and wiping the blood from her face.

"May we meet again." He whispered.


End file.
